Another Agito (Another Rider)
|villain = yes |type = Monster |affiliation = |homeworld = |height = ??? |weight = ??? |firstepisode = Awaken the Soul ~A.D. 2001~ |lastepisode = Awaken the Soul ~A.D. 2001~ |numberofepisodes = 1 }} This Unnamed man was turned into an '|アナザーライダー|Anazā Raidā}}, who is derived from . Alternatively, this Another Rider is referred to as . History In 2001, came across of a wreckage of a ship called the " ". This ship was attacked by beings called " " by locals. Based on information he gathered from and , this is were the came to be, which was endowed to the people by the god-like being calling himself the . However, the OverLord of Light's evil half, the sent the to attack the ship, setting up the tragic event. On the shore of the beach near the shipwreck, Swartz stumbles onto a man drifted ashore. He then places the Another Agito ridewatch into the unconscious man, transforming him into Another Agito, a monstrous caricature of Kamen Rider Agito, with elements of an El Lord. However, the new Another Rider would immediately turn on its creator, becoming overcome with bloodlust. The false Another Agito would carve a path of devastation, until confronted by the Ka Riders, as well as the real Another Agito - . Forms Another Agito (False) *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' 2001. *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' Powers and Abilities *'Seed of Agito': The Seed of Agito grants Another Agito immunity to even the manipulation of the Time Jackers, namely Swartz. *'Hand to Hand combat': Another Agito is shown to be a skilled fighter, much like Agito in Ground Form. Weakness *'Corruption': Although being immune to Swartz's control, the power of the Another Agito ridewatch corrupted the Seed of Agito inside Another Agito's body. The fact it is created by the OverLord of Light, it is now corrupted by darkness. Another Agito has become a bloodthirsty monster as a result. *'Kamen Rider Agito Ridewatch': Much like all the Another Riders, Another Agito can be destroyed using the ridewatch its own powers are derived from. Sougo would use it to assume Kamen Rider Zi-O AgitoArmor. *'Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch': Alongside Zi-O AgitoArmor, Taki Futurering Aqua Mermaid is strong enough to back false Another Agito into a corner with its ability over water. Behind the Scenes TBA Notes *The False Another Agito being the opposite to the actual Agito and Another Agito is a reference to the series' religious symbolism. If Agito and Another Agito's powers come from their series's equivalent of God, the OverLord (of Light), the False Another Agito represents the fallen angel, Lucifer. Since the Seed of Agito is a blessing from God, Swartz putting the Another Agito watch corrupts it, which explains why the False Another Agito turned against him instead of following the Time Jackers' orders. **Eventually, a canon version of will appear in the series. **This story's version of Another Agito's suit is reused from the original Another Agito with Agito Ground Form's color scheme. *Taki Futurering Aqua Mermaid fighting against Another Agito in the present is a reference to the , one of the most powerful El Lords who serve the OverLord of Darkness. The El of Water was the one who perpetuated the attack on the Akatsuki ship under the OverLord of Darkness's command. See also * - The original * - The original * - The result of using the Agito Ridewatch. * - for the canon counterpart. Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Another Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Antivillains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil